Différent et alors?
by katsumi19
Summary: Hinata et lui étaient différents. Au volley, ils arrivaient à trouver un équilibre mais lorsqu'une discorde survenait, comme la dernière fois, leur duo explosait. Les disputes étaient courantes dans leurs relations. Kageyama le savait. Et pourtant... KageHina - shonen ai


Titre : Différent et alors ?

Couple : KageHina

Rating : K

NDK : Bonjour !

Désolé d'avoir laissé mon compte inactif pendant si longtemps ! J'étais beaucoup plus présente sur wattpad qui est, je l'avoue, plus simple d'utilisation…

Durant cette période j'ai participé à un « projet » qui consistait à écrire des OS pour défendre le ship qu'on préférait le plus dans Haikyuu. Vous vous en doutez : j'ai choisi le KageHina aha

Et je vous avoue qu'on s'est un peu lâcher… Certains OS vous paraîtront bizarres ou autres, mais j'espère que vous apprécierez quand même !

Bonne lecture !

KT/HS

Tout était calme dans le bus. Le camp d'entraînement à Tokyo était fini et ils étaient rentré à Karasuno vers la fin d'après-midi. Sauf qu'il y avait eu un accident sur la route, causant un horrible embouteillage de plusieurs kilomètres. Ne pouvant pas faire demi-tour, ils étaient resté sur le chemin et deux heures après ils y étaient toujours. Pour les plus hyperactifs, cela avait été difficile de rester simplement assis dans un bus. Takeda-sensei avait dû user de toute sa pédagogie pour maintenir en place toute cette joyeuse bande. Heureusement pour eux, Ukai était au volant sinon ils allaient la sentir passer (ils pouvaient quand même facilement sentir l'aura irritée du coach).

Et puis la nuit avait fini par tombé et les joueurs s'étaient endormis... sauf un.

Kageyama Tobio.

Il n'avait pas participé à la cohue des joueurs. Il était resté silencieux et dans son coin, au fond du bus. Il pensait... à ce qui était arrivé cette dernière semaine.

La dispute qu'il avait eu avec Hinata avait provoqué un silence entre eux en début de semaine. Grâce au coach, il avait compris ce que Hinata voulait. Mais sa fierté l'empêchait de s'excuser auprès du rouquin pour ce qu'il lui avait dit. Alors, il n'avait pas essayé de communiquer avec son partenaire depuis. Et même si Hinata s'était rendu compte qu'il essayait de lui envoyer la passe qu'il voulait, ils n'avaient pas parlé. Il ne s'était pas excusé. Et ce ne fut que lorsqu'ils réussissent enfin la nouvelle passe que le rouquin et lui s'étaient remis à discuter ensemble.

Tout ça lui avait fait réalisé quelque chose.

Hinata et lui étaient différents.

Au volley, ils arrivaient à trouver un équilibre mais lorsqu'une discorde survenait, comme la dernière fois, leur duo explosait. Ils ne communiquaient alors plus du tout. Leur équilibre n'était en fait qu'une illusion qui ne marchait que grâce et à cause du volley. S'il n'y avait pas le volley, Hinata et lui ne se seraient peut-être jamais entendu...

C'était ce genre de pensée qui le hanté depuis son entrée dans le bus. Et ça l'empêchait de se détendre. La pensée comme quoi lui et Hinata n'étaient finalement pas aussi lié qu'il le voudrait l'attrister.

Hinata Shôyô avait été celui qui lui avait redonné confiance en son volley. Après ce qui c'était passé au collège, une grande partie de sa confiance en lui était morte. Il n'osait plus faire de courte de peur qu'il n'y ait personne pour la réceptionner. Mais Hinata s'en fichait du collège. Hinata voulait qu'il lui fasse des passes. Et Hinata l'avait incité à faire une courte lors de ce fameux match contre le capitaine. Ça avait été plus fort que lui. Il avait senti qu'il devait faire la passe à Hinata à ce moment-là. Que le rouquin la réceptionnerait. Il l'avait fait, en la mettant out mais il l'avait quand même fait.

Après ce match, sa vie avait changé.

Le volley était devenu bien plus amusant.

Mais ce volley amusant, il avait faillit le perdre. En se disputant avec Hinata. Une simple dispute. Vraiment idiote. Mais qui avait eu de graves conséquences.

Les disputes étaient courantes dans leurs relations.

Kageyama le savait.

Mais pas ce genre-là. Le genre où Hinata était prêt à le cogner. C'était nouveau comme dispute.

Est-ce que cela signifié que si jamais ils avaient à nouveau ce genre de dispute leur duo serait complètement fini...?

S'ils se disputaient encore comme la dernière fois, est-ce que le volley avec Hinata sera terminé ?

Non.

Il ne voulait pas ça.

Il voulait encore jouer avec Hinata.

Encore et encore.

Des années durant.

Comme ils se l'étaient promis.

Alors devait-il changer son caractère ? Être plus doux et moins ferme ? Devait-il changer ?

Il n'en savait rien...

Il n'était pas doué pour comprendre les autres. Il avait beaucoup de problèmes de communication. Et même s'il faisait des efforts, il n'avait pas l'impression d'avoir beaucoup changé depuis Kitagawa Daiichi.

Il soupira.

Que devait-il faire...?

-Si tu soupires, tout ton bonheur partira Kageyama, souffla une voix à côté de lui.

Il se retourna vers elle. Et se plongea dans les prunelles ambre de son coéquipier. Il avait oublié que Hinata s'asseyait toujours à côté de lui dans le bus... Enfin, quand ils n'étaient pas en froid.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as ?, demanda le rouquin, se frottant un œil.

-Rien du tout.

Il ne se voyait pas parlé de ses inquiétudes à Hinata. Ou pas ce genre d'inquiétude. Mais il avait oublié à quel point le rouquin pouvait être chiant lorsqu'il s'y mettait...

-Hein ? À d'autres !, dit-il en fonçant les sourcils. Tu as l'air vachement préoccupé.

Kageyama tiqua de la langue.

-J'étais juste en train de penser... qu'on n'était peut-être pas aussi fusionnelle que je le pensais.

-Hum ?

-Je n'ai pas compris ce que tu voulais... Je ne t'envoyais même pas la passe que tu voulais... Malgré tout ce qu'il s'est passé... j'agis toujours comme un Roi tor...

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir qu'il sentit une douleur dans ses côtés. Le rouquin l'avait frappé. Une veine pulsa sur sa tempe.

-Hinata... espèce de...

-Tu réfléchis trop Kageyama. Ce n'est pas dans tes habitudes.

Le sous-entendue était assez perceptible pour le noiraud. Il n'agissait pas que par instinct ! Il réfléchissait aussi ! Parfois...

Cet idiot ! Il lui parlait sérieusement d'un problème qui le préoccuper et lui ne trouvait rien de mieux que le frapper et se moquer ! Il allait le frapper jusqu'à qu'il demande grâce. Mais il n'en eut pas le temps.

-Je ne vois pas ce qui te dérange, continua le roux. C'est normal de se disputer pour toi et moi.

-Oui mais là c'était différent !

Hinata se tut... réfléchissant où voulait en venir son partenaire. Ils se disputaient souvent. Même les autres le disaient. Mais leurs disputes n'étaient pas vraiment des disputes... C'était plutôt une manière pour eux de communiquer. Alors il ne voyait pas trop ce qui inquiétait le noiraud... jusqu'à qu'il vit l'incertitude et la peur dans les prunelles bleues. Et il réalisa ce qui faisait vraiment peur à Kageyama.

-Je ne suis pas comme ceux de Kitagawa Daiichi, déclara le roux.

Le noiraud sursauta.

-Je ne vais pas t'abandonner. On se l'est promis : même dans 10 ans, on jouera sur le même terrain.

-Oui mais...

-Kageyama ! Je te fais confiance. Totalement confiance.

Les yeux hazel fixèrent le passeur indécis. Et celui-ci se retrouva happé par eux. Les yeux d'Hinata étaient en train de lui dire que ce qu'il disait, il le pensait. Qu'il ne mentait pas. Il y avait une telle confiance en soi dans ces yeux que Kageyama ne put que croire aux mots du rouquin.

-C'est vrai... On se dispute beaucoup. Mais n'est-ce pas comme ça depuis le début ? N'est-ce pas notre manière à nous de parler ? Pour les autres, notre amitié ne durera forcément pas. Même au volley parfois on a des avis différents, comme la dernière fois. Mais tu sais, je préfère ce genre de relation. Je préfère qu'on se dispute en disant la vérité, plutôt qu'on soit ami grâce aux mensonges. En plus, on vient à peine de se rencontrer ! On ne peut pas encore avoir la même relation fusionnelle que le capitaine et Suga-san !

-C'est vrai..., souffla le noiraud.

-Mais tu sais quoi ! Je suis sûr que nous allons passer encore pleins d'année ensemble, sourit le rouquin.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il te fait dire ça...?

-Je ne sais pas... Une intuition...

-Hum...

-Mais surtout... C'est ce que je souhaite Kageyama.

Et le sourire que lui offrit à nouveau Hinata lui réchauffa le cœur. Il acquiesça et eut la conviction que les paroles de Shôyô étaient véridiques. Alors, intérieurement, il se promit de tout faire pour rester auprès du rouquin et ses inquiétudes, qui lui parurent alors bien stupides, disparurent.

Toujours coincé dans le bus et l'embouteillage, il se calla dans son fauteuil et la vitre pour se reposer un peu. Et alors qu'il se sentait sombré, il sentit un poids sur son épaule. Le rouquin s'était endormi sur lui. Il sourit et mit un bras autour des épaules du feinteur.

Si Hinata était resté auprès de lui alors qu'il le traitait rudement... et qu'il lui avait fait confiance malgré toutes les paroles blessantes qu'il lui avait dites... alors c'était que le rouquin n'allait pas le lâcher de sitôt. Il avait peur que le rouquin l'abandonne... mais il se dit cette nuit-là que si un jour l'un devait abandonner l'autre... ça n'allait sûrement pas être Hinata. Ça aurait été lui. Mais à présent qu'il avait réalisé ça, il se dit que finalement non, il n'allait pas abandonner Hinata non plus. Ni maintenant. Ni plus tard.

Fin.


End file.
